Saltora
Height: 76 meters Weight: 46,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Telescoping Kicks Secondary Attacks: Fore Claws Primary Weapon: Sticky Tongue Secondary Weapon: Frog Song Energy Style: Stamina Overview Saltora is an enormous ancient frog, who resides in the muddy river basin of the Amazon River. She sleeps for decades between brief periods of activity - usually covered by mud and sediment. Local humans call her Saltora, and she has been alternately worshipped like a guardian spirit and feared like an amphibious boogeyman. Her body is covered with spirit glyphs which human priests have painted onto her body during her long inactive periods. Origin The earliest human inhabitants of South America used to summon giant warriors to fight on behalf of their clan. For one tribe living in the Amazon floodplains, this warrior was an ancient giant frog, now known as Saltora. For centuries, Saltora and other kaiju would engage in periodic ceremonial battles - settling disputes and providing bragging rights. But as the civilizations on the southern continent matured, they found less mystical methods of negotiation, and eventually retired their avatars. For many, this means sealing their champions away in rock - turning them into giant glyphs like the Nazca lines of Peru. For Saltora, it meant an endless slumber in her muddy home. It was meant to be endless, but something happened to awaken Saltora - a shift in the environment, or in the spirit realm. With no humans to direct her waking actions, Saltora felt only a diffuse wrongness - a blurred sense of unease. With a mighty leap - she took off in search of something familiar. Energy System Saltora regains energy slowly over time. She uses energy to exercise her long-range tongue techniques. Ranged Combat Saltora has no energy weapons, but she makes frequent use of her long sticky tongue in battle to pull debris or smaller kaiju close to her. Against bulky opponents, she can also use her tongue to pull herself into melee range for an accelerated Kick attack. At very short ranges her loud croak can be used to stun opponents. Grappling Saltora has modest grappling abilities. Rather than lift opponents above her head, she springs into the air with them, to crush them in a flying piledriver. Melee Combat Saltora's phenomenal legs give her excellent mobility during combat. She can change height to attack a variety of strike zones, dodge quickly, and reposition herself in her environment with a giant leap. Once in range, Saltora attacks opponents with a mixture of clawed swipes and forceful kick. She is especially adroit at closing quickly, knocking an opponent away, and then use her tongue to snap them back for additional pummeling. Weaknesses Although Saltora has a number of techniques designed to make issues of combat range unimportant, she still lacks energy weapon options to compliment her fights. When in close she has very little natural armor, so she needs to remain aggressive and control when and where melee engagements occur. Animation Guidelines Personality Saltora is old, strong, and accustomed to generally getting her way. She attacks larger opponents the way a feisty grandmother might hit a dog with a newspaper. Combat Focus Saltora uses her legs in most attacks - supporting her body with her front limbs, or not at all (aerial.) Special Considerations Saltora has a very low stance - but she shouldn't be animated like a full quadraped. She will need a tongue attached to her main mesh. External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Amphibian Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Kaiju with Anonymous Creators Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Female Characters